The Nibelheim Mansion
by R.L.N
Summary: At the age of 16, Cloud Strife retired from Shinra Military due to a supposed failed experimentation. 6 years later, he's summoned to the Nibelheim Mansion, after the death of Professor Hojo by an anonymous letter. Unknown to him and the 4 current residents, his experiment holds the key to creating perfect SOLDIERS. AxGxSxZxC
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Nibelheim Mansion

Author: R.L.N.

Keywords: A/U, Yaoi, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: AxSxGxZxC

Spoilers: None.

Summary: At the age of 16, Cloud Strife retired from Shinra Military due to a supposed failed experimentation. 6 years later, he's summoned to Nibelheim Mansion, after the death of Professor Hojo by an anonymous letter. Unknown to him and the 4 current residents, his experiment holds the key to creating perfect SOLDIERS.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"So it's true? Hojo is truly dead?" a voice asked excitedly.

"Indeed. If not for our required mako injections, we could escape from here," a second voice answered.

"But we can live in peace, right?" the first voice asked.

"Patience, puppy, I heard they are sending someone to 'keep house'. Hojo's assistant seemed hesitant to let him in though," a third voice added.

"Hojo's assistant won't be doing anything now," a fourth voice added. "We could always do the same thing to the housekeeper that we did to him."

"…Maybe we could, but we won't," the third voice reprimanded. "Unless if he's a threat to us."

"They're all threats," the first voice whined, and the other three murmured in agreement.

**AxSxGxZxC**

22 year old Cloud Strife parked the beaten up truck he owned and looked up at the mansion before him. He opened the door and pulled out his only duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut.

The numbers on the side of the doorframe matched the numbers on the paper in his hand, so Cloud pulled a key out of his pocket and tried it in the door. It unlocked, and Cloud wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared.

The entryway to the mansion was covered with a significant layer of dust. Cloud noted all the cobwebs before stepping further into the building, shutting the door behind him. The place was beautiful long ago, but now it was filthy and decrepit.

Cloud carefully made his way up the center staircase and followed the hallway, peeking into rooms until he found one that was more to his liking. He had a lot of cleaning up to do, but in the meantime he set his duffel bag down and unfolded the letter he received just that week.

_Strife, Cloud_

_This is to inform you your resignation of Shinra is being revoked. You are now required to attend to the duties assigned to you by the late Dr. Hollander. It is recommended you remember your training, you will need it in Nibelheim._

Cloud sighed as he re-read the letter. He resigned six years ago, after his experiences with Dr. Hollander were deemed a failure. He spent the last six years of his life in misery, hiding from Shinra and everyone else in the world. He had no idea how that letter found him.

The mansion creaked and groaned, and Cloud paused, listening to the noise. He left the room, peeking out the door, and walking down the hall to explore. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched very carefully.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"He doesn't look like a scientist."

"He could be a hired assassin."

"Looking like that he could be a girl!"

"You're one to talk, Gen, at least he's cute."

"Genesis, Zack," a deep voice reprimanded, and the two men named stop talking.

"Sorry Angeal," Zack said, tossing his long black hair over his shoulder. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Angeal quietly followed their target around the mansion, and glanced back. "He's examining the vehicle the boy came in."

Genesis ran a hand through his auburn hair, sighing. "Maybe he really is just a housekeeper?"

"I highly doubt that," Angeal said, watching the blond boy open cupboards and winced at the bugs flying out. He was going to have to clean thoroughly soon. "There's no doubt this boy knows something that could benefit Hojo, even if the bastard is dead."

"He looks like a lost little kid," Zack commented, admiring the way those big blue eyes shone uncertainly at everything.

"Get over your crush, you're in a happy relationship with three other men," Genesis teased, but before anything more could be said the phone rang. Angeal hurried to another room, and Zack motioned with his hand to pick up the receiver at the same time.

"_H-hello…?" _a soft voice came through the receiver Angeal held.

"He even sounds cute!" Zack gushed, and quickly quieted when Angeal and Genesis shushed him.

"_Good, you made it Strife,"_ another voice responded, but it didn't sound familiar.

"_You're not anyone I know. Who is this?"_ that soft voice asked, but it gained strength at the end.

"_It's best not to say,"_ the voice answered. _"You are the Cloud Strife in Hollander's notes, correct? Then I don't need to instruct you further. The labs are behind the door under the main entryway stairwell."_

"_I don't understand,"_ Cloud responded, and Angeal, Genesis, and Zack all shared a glance. _"I was never part of Hollander's research team. I don't know the details of anything, only that it was a failure. I don't know anything that could be useful."_

There was an audible click, and Cloud could be heard in the other room sighing loudly. Angeal quietly hung up the phone, and frowned at Genesis and Zack. "What do you think?"

"I bet he'll go to the labs," Zack said, and they heard movement of a door opening. "I'll get Seph."

Angeal and Genesis nodded, and they split up. Angeal and Genesis followed Cloud through the open door into the labs, and watched as the blond turned on the lights and cringed at the sight of the exam table.

"What do I know that could be of any use?" Cloud asked out loud, and Genesis smirked as he continued to talk to himself. Genesis and Angeal listened as Cloud talked to himself, looking up when Sephiroth and Zack appeared.

"He doesn't seem to know anything," Angeal said, and Sephiroth nodded.

"His vehicle has nothing special about it," Sephiroth said. "It's mostly broken."

"Hey, what's he doing?" Zack piped up, and they all looked over. Cloud had boosted himself onto the exam table and was stretching out, his arms reaching over his head.

The four men watching just shared a look and shrugged, unable to read the mind of the peculiar blond boy on the table.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"_I don't know anything,"_ Cloud thought to himself, stretched out on the table. _"But I remember everything."_

**AxSxGxZxC**

"Doctor, I don't think I will be of any use," fifteen year-old Cloud said, following the man into the labs. "I'm not a scientist, I'm training for SOLDIER."

"Sit there," Hollander ordered gently, motioning to the table. "I know, and I believe this will help you."

"What is it?" Cloud asked, curious as the man approached him with a large smile and an even larger syringe filled with glowing green fluid.

"It's a mako test," Hollander explained. "I believe introducing it to recruits will boost their training."

Cloud relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling the fluid enter his body. "You will be the strongest," Hollander said, pulling the needle out. "You will be the best."

**AxSxGxZxC**

"_I am the best,"_ Cloud thought, opening his eyes from the memory. _"But that doesn't mean I know what to do now. I've never ever seen Hojo's work…maybe there's research notes…"_

Cloud sat up, shook the dizzy spell from his head and slid to the ground. He poked around some more, finally managing to find research papers of some kind. They were messy and scribbles were everywhere, and Cloud sighed, pushing them aside.

There was a locked cabinet against the wall, and Cloud frowned, reaching into his pocket. The key ring had several keys that came with the letter, and Cloud tried them all. Finally, the last key gave a satisfying click, and the cabinet opened with a groan, cobwebs floating through the air.

The breath caught in his throat as Cloud reach into the cabinet, and pulled out a sword, long and thin and easily the most recognizable blade on the planet.

"Masamune," Cloud breathed, and he knew it was the genuine blade of General Sephiroth. There was no denying the craftsmanship and the beauty, or the infinite power he felt in the hilt of the sword.

He knew eyes were watching him, he felt them the entire time he arrived, but for the first time he felt nothing but the sword in his hands.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"I think he just had an orgasm holding your sword Seph," Zack chuckled, enjoying the look of awe on the blond's face.

Sephiroth instead was frowning, watching the blond boy place the sword carefully aside and reach into the cabinet again. "That sword is mine," Sephiroth said, and he heard the others sigh and snicker behind him. "No, it truly is," Sephiroth elaborated, turning to them. "It's a blade crafted to only answer to my touch. He should not be able to handle it at all."

Genesis grinned but his reply died in his throat as Cloud pulled out another sword. "That's my Rapier," Genesis said, his smile fading to a frown. That frown disappeared to a look of stunned disbelief as Cloud ran a hand down the blade, and it lit up with red inscriptions. "That's…impossible…" Genesis sputtered, knowing full well only he knew the mental incantation to activate the sword.

Rapier joined Masamune off to the side, and Angeal looked almost eager as Cloud pulled out the Buster sword. This time Cloud's wonder turned to a full grin, and he swung the sword around easily, being careful not to slice anything in the lab apart.

"He wields it like a SOLDIER," Angeal commented, watching Cloud.

"His stance is too narrow," Zack remarked, and before the older men could stop him he had snuck up beside Cloud and gently nudged his feet apart.

The reaction was instant. Cloud turned around, his face stone hard. "Who's there?" he asked coldly.

The others froze, Zack only inches from Cloud when the blond's anger disappeared and he put the swords away in the cabinet again. Cloud held the Buster sword last, seeming to hesitate to put it away. He closed his eyes, and raised the blade up to his face, and he breathed words that made Angeal freeze wide-eyed.

"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams," Cloud whispered, his lips grazing the blade of the sword. "And honor."

Cloud put the sword back, and closed the cabinet before exiting the lab. Angeal just stared at him open mouthed, unable to believe this stranger knew those words.

"Angeal?" Sephiroth prodded, looking concerned.

"He knows," Angeal muttered, finding his voice again. "There's no way he could know…unless he was there."

"Where?" Zack asked, curious.

"At the SOLDIER training grounds," Angeal said, following Cloud. The others followed Angeal closely. "There was one recruit, during my introduction speech, where he said he was following his dreams. And those words, those words were exactly what I told him."

"He was a cadet?" Sephiroth muttered, frowning. "I've never recalled seeing him before at the training grounds."

"He had to be there," Angeal insisted, and they watched Cloud lock the doors and head upstairs. "They were all wearing those stupid helmets and thick scarves, they all looked alike. But he had to be there to hear that."

They gave Cloud time to change and get ready for bed, and once they no longer heard the rustling of clothing they peeked into the bedroom. Angeal stepped forward first, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember who Cloud Strife was.

Was he at the training grounds? Angeal rarely oversaw the cadets, despite it being his favorite duty. He always tried to at least stop by and watch, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he didn't find any cadet that matched the sleeping blond boy in the bed before him.

It was growing colder at night, and Angeal retrieved another blanket to tuck in the slumbering youth. He gently tucked a loose strand of blond hair from Cloud's face, and after another long look left the room.

**AxSxGxZxC**

The bedroom of their preference was across the mansion, and Angeal was the last one to enter. Sephiroth looked up at his entrance. "It would appear the boy's vision is also unable to see us, just like Hojo and his assistant."

"Hojo's Mako injections were focused on speed," Angeal said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He was hoping to create faster SOLDIERS and we are the result. From what I understand, we just move at a speed too fast for normal vision."

"He's really cute," Zack grinned, curling in bed. They obviously knew Zack wasn't talking about Hojo at that point.

"Get over your crush," Genesis scoffed, but he was smirking a little.

"Bedtime," Angeal absently ordered, and after a while he was the only one left awake to his thoughts.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Previous disclaimer applies.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Cloud woke with a small startle, and before he could open his eyes another wall shaking noise jerked him up in bed. He opened his eyes and shook the sleep from his head, and another crash was heard outside.

Cloud stumbled out of bed and looked out his window. There was nothing to be seen, and Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his heart pounding. But no matter where he looked, there was nothing out there.

He wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom. Cloud stared at his reflection, willing his heart to stop racing.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Angeal was looking up at Cloud's window, frowning as he disappeared from view. "You woke him up," Angeal reprimanded, turning to the two men swinging their swords.

Genesis just chuckled, enjoying the feel of his blade in his hand once again. "It's his fault for not locking them away," Genesis said, readying his blade and charging Sephiroth.

Angeal just shook his head as the two continued sparring. He turned his back on the duo and began walking inside the mansion, blinking when Zack came running out, the Buster Sword in his hands. "Where do you think you're going?" Angeal said, frowning. He easily disarmed Zack as he passed by and handed him a different sword.

"Angeal," Zack whined, "I can't beat Seph and Gen with this!"

"You're not using my sword," Angeal stated, and with a groan Zack took off once again, with a lesser broadsword.

Angeal entered the mansion and walked up the stairway. He paused at the top as a loud _ding dong_ rang through the building. No one had visited the mansion ever before, and Angeal turned and went back downstairs as another ring blared.

It was a young woman, with long dark hair rocking back and forth on her toes and heels as she waited a moment and pressed the doorbell again. Angeal stepped to the side as Cloud came running downstairs, hair damp from a shower and trying to button his pants as he ran. He finished and opened the door, looking at the guest.

"…Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Tifa," the young woman introduced. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

Cloud ran a hand through his damp hair, the stray droplets landing on his bare chest and chilling from the breeze. "No…um…it's all right. Can I help you?"

"Oh no," Tifa laughed. "I'm here to offer my help to you. The older ladies in town are really nosy, and they were going on and on about the new boy moving into the haunted mansion. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know if you need anything, just feel free to ask."

"Thanks," Cloud said, giving her a small smile. "It was nice to meet you." Cloud made to shut the door, but Tifa stopped it with her foot.

"It's customary when someone moves into a new place to have a housewarming party," Tifa continued. "The townsfolk are all excited, we'll all be here tonight."

"The place is a wreck," Cloud said, opening the door wider to motion to the cobwebs and dust.

"We'll all pitch in and help clean it up for you," Tifa said, smiling brightly. "See you tonight!" And with that she turned and ran off.

Cloud shut the door with a heaving sigh, and Angeal watched as he went back upstairs.

Something didn't seem right, and Angeal wasn't sure if his suspicions were valid. He went back outside to find Genesis and Sephiroth had taken their sparring into the woods, and a discarded broken broad sword in the grass with Zack nowhere to be seen.

"Where did that puppy go?" Angeal pondered out loud, picking up the broken blade.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Zack, meanwhile, had snuck back into the mansion through Cloud's open window. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs waiting for Cloud to show up again. The doorbell made him curious, but he knew the blond would return after running out of the room with only his pants on.

There was something about him. Zack couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost as if Zack _knew_ Cloud but there was nothing clear in his memories. Zack frowned as he stared at the dirty carpet he sat upon. Maybe…was it then…?

Zack was interrupted in his thoughts as the bedroom door opened, and Cloud came inside. The blond was really cute, and Zack almost felt creepy as he watched Cloud fish in his duffle bag for a shirt and pulled it on. It was a good fit, and Zack nodded in approval as Cloud put on his shoes and left the room.

Zack trailed out after him, and followed him into the labs. Cloud pulled down some giant books, and Zack just watched as he worked. Discarded books began piling up on the floor as the hours passed, and Zack was dozing in the corner when suddenly Cloud let out a soft _aha_ and set one particularly large book on the exam table. Zack stood up and peered at the dusty old book.

"What is it?" Zack asked out loud, knowing Cloud couldn't hear him.

"…What?" Cloud asked, looking up from the book.

"…I asked 'what is it?'" Zack repeated, stepping closer.

"Is someone there?" Cloud asked, looking around but not at Zack.

Zack stepped as close as he could to Cloud's body and leaned into his ear. "What is it?" Zack repeated, and Cloud let out a soft gasp. Zack stepped back and waited, and Cloud shook his head a little.

"It's my experiment," Cloud said, and for the second time that day, the doorbell ring blared through the mansion. Cloud heaved a giant sigh and left the labs, shutting the door behind him.

Zack watched him leave before turning to the book left behind. It was filled with pages and scribbled notes, but Zack managed to make out some of the notes.

_Subject is 15 years of age. Diminutive stature. Docile temperament. Mako injections taken well._

Zack blinked at the notes. Mako was used on a recruit? There had never been such a thing done, it was saved for SOLDIERS. He turned back to the notes. Most were boring, but there was one page that was marked.

_Fifth Mako injection revealed short temperament and anger at obscure objects. Sample G fully absorbed._

Zack stared at the page. What kind of experiment was this?

_Tenth Mako injection revealed asocial temperament and lack of emotional structures. Sample S fully absorbed._

Another marked page drew Zack's attention.

_Fifteenth Mako injection revealed easy-going temperament and over-eagerness at objects. Was deemed a failure until further research reveals wrong specimen samples. Newly labeled Sample Z fully absorbed. _

The last marked page.

_Twentieth Mako injection reveals steady temperament and leadership capabilities. Sample A fully absorbed. Physical testing to begin. Subject reveals enhanced strength and skills. SUCCESS._

That was the last part written that was marked. Zack flipped through the remaining pages but all that was written were test results. But something didn't add up. The book said success…but Cloud called it a failure?

Zack closed the book and opened the door to the labs, exiting out. He was determined to find the others, but the amount of people milling around surprised him. They were so…_old_.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Cloud shifted uncomfortably as he stood by an old woman dusting the bookshelf with him. He was swarmed by old people with an arsenal of cleaning supplies the instant the door opened, and Cloud had no control as they walked, hobbled, and rolled into the mansion and began cleaning. Tifa wasn't around, and Cloud had a feeling she might have been the only young person in town.

"This place is haunted," the old woman chatted next to Cloud, who just hummed and nodded as he worked awkwardly around her giant metal walker. "It really is. They say SOLDIERS were murdered here."

"…SOLDIERS?" Cloud repeated, finally paying attention. "Why would the military be out here?"

"It was the scientist," the old woman said, waving her cleaning cloth around. "The old man would rant on about his precious samples! The lunatic was last seen alive at a city meeting six years ago. He didn't want anyone to contaminate his precious samples and ordered the town to stay away from here. He had his favorites, of course. Sample S was his favorite. Sample Z was his least favorite, you could hear him mutter on and on about that stupid sample when the townsfolk would spy on him."

Cloud paused in his cleaning, his full attention on the old woman. "These samples…were they real living people?"

"Had to be real people," the old woman said, relishing in the attention she was getting. "They were the SOLDIERS that came here to look at the reactor six years ago and were never seen again."

Cloud turned back to his task, lost in thought. Hollander titled his Mako injections S and Z, as well as G and A. The man would always talk about Sample S and Sample Z as if they were people, but Cloud always thought the man was crazy and was just talking to the Mako injector.

"Were _you_ ever in the military?" the old woman asked, leering at Cloud.

"Retired," Cloud answered, and wandered away from her. He bumped into someone leaving the room, and let out a distracted apology as he went outside to think.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Zack watched Cloud leave after the blond bumped into an old man on a walker. That old woman was a gossip, but something was clicking.

Hojo always hated Zack. Zack never knew why, but Hojo always let out his disdain at the youngest SOLDIER. Hojo also loved Sephiroth. S and Z…

Zack went outside and looked around for Cloud. He didn't get far before Angeal caught up to him.

"Where have you been?" Angeal demanded. "Genesis and Sephiroth are still out dueling, and I've been dodging the fastest old man on a walker I've ever seen looking for you."

"It's…too crazy to explain," Zack answered, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "But I think I'm figuring out why Cloud's here. I just don't know if I knew him before."

"…Let's find the others," Angeal said, and Zack nodded before they both took off running into the deep forest.

Genesis and Sephiroth weren't too hard to find, the abolished vegetation and fallen trees a sign they were nearby. Angeal and Zack caught up to them in a small clearing, and the four of them faced each other.

Zack quickly took off in his explanation.

"So I was following Cloud," Zack began. "He seemed familiar, like I knew him from a long time ago, but I couldn't remember where. And then we went into the labs, and he found a book, and I asked him a question and he heard me. He _heard_ me and answered my question. So then the doorbell rang and I read the book, he had all these Mako injections when he was fifteen. The part it gets crazy is the samples were labeled G, S, Z, and A. And the _crazier _part is _Hojo_ also had samples labeled G, S, Z, and A. The old lady inside said Hojo loved S and hated Z. Hojo _loved_ Sephiroth and _hated_ me, Zack! We're the samples!"

Zack finally stopped to catch his breath, and the older three men just stared at him. Zack panted as he looked at the others. "Well?"

"So a cadet for the military was experimented on?" Genesis pondered skeptically. "I doubt that, cadets weren't allowed Mako."

"It would explain why he's here," Angeal countered. "If we're the samples, he's had Mako injections containing all of us. He could handle Masamune and he knew Rapier's incantations. He might have all of us within him."

"…We should go find him," Sephiroth said, and the others agreed.

They got back to the mansion as many of the old people were leaving. Cloud was inside the nicely cleaned parlor room with a few remaining elderly. They were drinking coffee and eating cookies, although most of the elderly were gumming them as opposed to chewing.

The four SOLDIERS leaned against a nearby wall waiting for them to disperse. Cloud looked so uncomfortable as he sat there nibbling a cookie, his drink untouched.

"So you were in the military then boy?" an old man prompted, sipping his mug. "You don't look old enough to retire."

"I retired six years ago," Cloud answered around his cookie. "There was…an accident, and they allowed me to leave."

"Seems like a lot of things happened six years ago," the old woman from before piped up. "Did that accident involve anyone else?"

Cloud shook his head. "Not that I know of, I was the only casualty."

"At least you were active before the disappearance of the SOLDIERS," another old man said. "I remember watching the television, that Sephiroth was a real hero."

"Heroes aren't paraded on the telly," the first old man countered. "They're in the ditches with the men, not some pretty boy poster child."

Zack let out a chortle, and Sephiroth scoffed and crossed his arms. Zack grinned, but it fell off as he turned back and saw Cloud looking towards him. Not quite at him, but as if he heard something…

"What do you think boy?" the second old man asked, and Cloud turned back with a shrug.

"I never formally met him," Cloud said. "I couldn't say. But I do know heroes are in the ditches with the men. My hero was."

"Oh really?" the old woman prompted, looking curious. "Was it a general?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, actually it was a 3rd Class SOLDIER. I didn't even get to meet him. My troop was stationed in the woods, looking for rebels with plots again Shinra. We were ambushed and caught and taken into the mountain base. I was the first to be tortured."

"What happened?" the old woman asked, now curious in someone else's story.

"One of the troopers managed to escape the ambush and radioed for help," Cloud continued. "While the rest were held in a containment cell I was taken and tortured in a room on the other side of the compound. They were in the middle of changing…tactics…when the backup arrived. The rebels left me on the floor and started burning down the compound. Everyone was rescued from the containment cell, and it would have been considered a success. But this SOLDIER went back to look for the one missing trooper that was taken away for torturing. The room was burning, there was fire and smoke and I was nearly paralyzed from agony, and I remember hearing footsteps on the floor. I looked up and there he was. He just…looked at me, and his eyes softened as he reached out and I knew I wasn't going to die there. He's my hero, and I never even met him."

"That's what a hero should be," the first old man said triumphantly. "Not some advertisement on the telly but a man going back for the little guy."

The two old men continued arguing over what made a hero as they stood up to leave, and Cloud escorted the old woman out.

"Did you ever know his name?" the old woman asked, before Cloud shut the door.

"…Fair," Cloud answered. "Lieutenant Fair. Last I heard he was promoted to 2nd Class SOLDIER after the rescue mission."

The old woman nodded and Cloud shut the door. He leaned his back against it with a sigh, peace and quiet at last.

…Until the shout he heard caused him to shriek like a little girl.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"AHA!" Zack shouted as he snapped his fingers. "It _was_ him! I remember that mission, I was told to clear out, but one of the troopers said someone was taken for torturing. I went after the guy, and I found him and saved him!"

At Cloud's shriek Angeal and Genesis had ran to find Cloud. Sephiroth and Zack followed, but when they turned the corner Cloud shrieked again.

"GHOST!"

All four men halted in their steps, and looked from Cloud's pointing finger and at Zack, the object of said pointing.

"…You…can see me?" Zack asked.

Stupid question as Cloud shrieked again and ran through the mansion and up the stairs. The door slamming signaled he had taken refuge in his room.

Zack went to move, but Angeal held an arm out to stop him. "You'll scare him more," Angeal reasoned, but Zack ignored him and ran upstairs. The other three were right behind him, and Zack stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"…Cloud?"

"GO AWAY GHOST!"

"Cloud, it's Zack," Zack said, leaning against the doorframe talking into the door.

"GO AWAY ZACK!"

"Lieutenant Zack Fair," Zack continued, and there was no responding scream.

"…I remember you," Zack added, not hearing anything moving within the room. "That mission, I was getting desperate, and I checked that last room and there you were. But I didn't know it was you, you had been tortured and you weren't responding. I never learned your name, and you just disappeared into the chaos of the military."

There was still no sound from inside the room. Zack took a deep breath and put as much honesty in his words as he could.

"I joined Shinra hoping to end up a hero," Zack said. "I'm glad, that if I had to be a hero to anyone, it was you."

There was a small noise, and Zack didn't move as the door opened a crack, and a bright blue eye peeked out at him.

"…Are you dead?" Cloud whispered.

Zack shook his head. "No, but no one's seen me before. Even Hojo couldn't, and he's the one who did this to me."

"…Hollander," Cloud whispered, the door opening a little more. "It wasn't a success like Hollander bragged about."

"What wasn't?" Zack asked, and Cloud opened the door wide enough to step out into the hallway.

"Hollander injected me with Mako fused with samples," Cloud said. "The enhanced cellular changes forced the samples to dominate over my own natural abilities. But once it was over, Hollander realized it also enhanced my natural flaws and faults. I couldn't perform in the military anymore. I could wield a sword with the skill of a general, but I would trip over a rock and nearly skewer myself on the blade."

"You can see and hear me now, but you can't see the others?" Zack asked.

"Who?" Cloud asked, looking around.

"The…others…" Zack trailed off, looking around as well. "Guys?"

Zack blinked a few times, but the hallway remained empty. He could have sworn the others had followed him.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"Zack?" Angeal asked, watching Zack look around. "Zack!"

"He's joking, right?" Genesis scowled, waving his arms around.

"…He can't see us," Sephiroth said as Zack and Cloud both walked right past them and headed downstairs, Zack calling out for the three men.

"Something changed," Angeal frowned. "But what?"

**AxSxGxZxC**

"So the other ghosts are the Commanders and the General?" Cloud asked, following Zack around.

"We're not ghosts," Zack laughed. "We're not dead…I'm pretty sure you couldn't see me if I was dead."

"I could hear something, and feel eyes on me," Cloud admitted. "Have you guys been following me?"

"Yup," Zack answered, finally throwing his hands up and collapsing on the couch. "I don't see them anywhere."

Cloud sat on the edge of the chair across from Zack. "If I couldn't see them before, maybe you can't now?"

Zack hummed in thought and sat up a little more. "Why can you see me now? Angeal said our speeds were enhanced to the point where no one could see us."

"You're part of me," Cloud answered. "Here," he said, touching his chest. "And here," he said, touching his temple. "It could just be your cells in me finally synchronized with your own cells and slowed you down."

"Slowed?" Zack frowned, getting exasperated with the science.

"The Mako in your system enhances your natural abilities," Cloud said. "That includes your speed. The cells in your body moved at such a fast pace I couldn't see you. It's like, the part of me that's you, finally matched speeds."

"So…they have to remember something about you?" Zack wondered.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know."

The doorbell rang through the mansion, and Cloud got up to answer it. He peeked out and saw Tifa rocking back and forth on the porch.

"Hello…" Cloud greeted, opening the door a little.

"Sorry I missed the cleaning party," Tifa laughed. "Everything go ok?"

"Oh, yeah it did," Cloud answered.

"Neat…who's that?" Tifa asked, and Cloud looked over his shoulder.

Zack waved, and Tifa waved back. "Zack," Cloud answered.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone else was new in town," Tifa giggled. "Well, see you around, glad everything went well."

Cloud shut the door and watched her run off. He turned to Zack, who was grinning. "She saw me."

"Yeah," Cloud murmured. "She did…"

**AxSxGxZxC**

"How many?"

"One. Younger looking guy, black hair. Zack."

"Good. Check back in a few days to see if the others are there."

"…"

"You father is a good man. And good men tolerate experiments better. Check again later."

"…Ok."

**AxSxGxZxC**

Cloud changed into a tank top and shorts as he got ready for bed. He came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to find Zack looking thoughtfully at the bed.

"You don't mind sharing, right?" Zack asked, looking at Cloud.

"What? Why?" Cloud stammered, quickly going red.

"I've spent years sleeping with 3 other guys, I'm not spending the night alone," Zack stated matter-of-factly. "Unless that bothers you…?"

"…No," Cloud answered. "Just…I get the inside."

"Fair enough," Zack said, grinning.

Cloud crawled into the bed and scooted up against the wall. Zack followed and pulled the thick blankets over both of them. Zack slid an arm under the pillow and snuggled it closer to his cheek as he lay on his side.

Cloud stared at the wall for a few seconds before rolling over, facing Zack.

"I don't remember anything about the others that would help," Cloud whispered, and Zack just smiled.

"They have to use those brains of theirs too," Zack said. "Go to sleep, no more worrying."

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. He curled up closer to Zack's warmth and listened to the steady breathing before falling asleep. Zack reached his free arm around Cloud and pulled him closer before falling asleep himself.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Angeal left the labs, spending the entire evening with Genesis and Sephiroth trying to read through the research notes and worked over any possible ways they might have met Cloud. He went upstairs and quietly entered the bedroom, his features hard from thinking softening as he looked at the sight in bed.

Zack and Cloud were snuggled together under the blankets, and Angeal couldn't help but think how innocent they looked.

Angeal sat on the edge of the bed and just watched both of them sleeping. Cloud…was such a beautiful young man. If they had met before, how could Angeal have possibly forgotten such a face?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Previous disclaimer applies.

**AxSxGxZxC**

The next day was more fun for Cloud than he would ever admit out loud. Zack was fun, and charming, and a bit of a flirt but Cloud didn't mind. After talking all day, they were outside practicing with lesser broadswords in the bright shine of the setting sun. Zack was rusty and purposefully went slow, and Cloud was a klutz, so the fights were evenly matched.

"You need to widen your stance," Zack said, motioning to Cloud's legs. "Look, you're off-balance."

A rough hit from Zack confirmed Cloud's poor footing, and Cloud widened his feet apart and managed to take the next hit better. The fight was making Cloud weary, but the blond refused to give up, and a spark lit in him and he managed to disarm and wound Zack in a powerful sweep.

Instantly the spark was out as Zack landed on the ground with a pained _oomph_ and grabbed his wounded shoulder. Cloud dropped his sword and ran to Zack's side, apologies spilling from his lips.

"Ouch," Zack said, and he looked at his bloodied and throbbing shoulder. "That's gonna scar."

"I can fix it," Cloud said, and before Zack could blink Cloud had gashed his palm on the blade of Zack's fallen sword and pressed his palm into the wound, ignoring Zack's pained yelps.

"It's ok…I've done this before…"

**AxSxGxZxC**

Angeal was watching the sparring match and had started moving towards the younger pair when Cloud's actions stopped him short. Genesis and Sephiroth both came outside and ran to stand next to Angeal, staring at Cloud.

"What's he doing?" Sephiroth asked, puzzled by the treatment of Zack's wound.

Angeal took a step forward, and stopped. "He's…fixing it, I believe he said."

Sephiroth moved forward too, still puzzled. "By…bleeding all over him?"

Angeal shrugged, and glanced back at Genesis, who was staring at them in a glazed trance.

"_It's him_," Genesis thought as he stared.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"Your wound still hasn't healed?" Hojo pondered, staring at Genesis' shoulder. "Your training session was a week ago, was it not?"

"Correct," Genesis replied shortly, feeling uncomfortable sitting on the exam table shirtless as Hojo prodded the still bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Hollander asked, appearing in the room curious.

"I was sparring Sephiroth, and Angeal interfered," Genesis said, scowling slightly. "It was a week ago and it still is as fresh as ever. In fact, I think it's degraded even more."

Hollander hummed and peered at the wound too, much to Hojo's displeasure. "We could…try a new method."

"Your experiment is crock," Hojo sneered. "Leave the _professional_ work to myself."

"He fully absorbed the sample," Hollander countered. "The mako might not be working properly to heal the wound and could use an alternative source."

Hojo just scoffed, and Genesis suddenly found himself woozy as he was injected with a tranquilizer. He mumbled some protest in his fuzzy mind as he was forced to lie back, and blinked in confusion as to what happened next.

It was…just a kid. Eyes glowed strangely bright from mako, and Genesis couldn't tell his eye color. The blond hair was limp, but it was the blank look caused from mako poisoning, that made Genesis think something wasn't right.

"Slice his hand…there we go, compress it to his wound…"

A small hand was wrapped securely to Genesis' shoulder, and the tranquilizer finally kicked in fully. The last thing Genesis remembered was the weight of the kid laying on him before passing out.

Genesis could hear before he opened his eyes, and what he heard was disturbing.

"Good, look there, you healed the wound completely. The sample you've absorbed could make perfect SOLDIERS. Go back to the barracks and rest, I'll excuse your lessons."

"Who was that?" Genesis asked, finally opening his eyes.

"The key to perfect SOLDIERS," Hollander replied, his smile wide and bright.

Genesis felt a cold chill through his body, and tried to forget the experience.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Zack stared at Cloud. "What do you mean, you've done this before?"

"I think I have, I was rather out of it," Cloud said, his hand still pressed into Zack's wounded shoulder. "It was right after I had my mako injections for Sample G. I was told I could provide different means for cellular repair."

"It's you…you're the key to perfect SOLDIERS…"

"…GENESIS?" Zack yelped in surprise and delight. Cloud whipped his head around so fast his neck cracked.

Genesis strode forward and knelt before Cloud, gently tapping his mouth that had fallen open. "You're the one from the lab…The one that healed me…"

"We're…synchronized," Cloud whispered, and Genesis gently lifted Cloud's hand from Zack's shoulder. The wound had closed, and all that hinted there was anything wrong was the torn shirt and blood.

"What do you mean, I'm the key to perfect SOLDIERS?" Cloud asked, confused.

Genesis shrugged. "That's what Hollander called you. My shoulder healed completely, any degradation from the injury was halted because of you."

"Gen…can you see Seph or 'Geal?" Zack asked, and Genesis stood up from his kneeling position, turning back to where he _knew_ Sephiroth and Angeal had just been standing.

"No."

"…Let's go inside and clean up," Cloud said. "I think we need to all talk, too."

"Talk how?" Zack asked, following Cloud's lead.

"I have an idea…"

**AxSxGxZxC**

Genesis and Zack sat on the couch as Cloud set a piece of paper on the table in front of them and tapped a pen to his lips.

"Ok…so…um…" Cloud fumbled, feeling ridiculous talking to air. "Can one of you stand right here?" His hand outstretched and one slender finger pointed to an open spot a few feet away.

Cloud waited a moment, before tossing the pen to where he told someone to stand. The pen arced in midair before disappearing mid-flight.

"…What?" Zack blurted out, rubbing his eyes.

"It's the speed enhancements," Cloud said thoughtfully. "It's not just your molecular cells, it's also whatever you come in contact with. It would explain the clothing and anything you hold." Cloud pursed his lips together before reaching his hand out. "Can you touch me?"

Instantly Cloud felt pain and he instinctively recoiled. He shook his hand and flexed his fingers, frowning in thought as he sat in a chair across from the couch.

"The vibration of the speed is…painful," Cloud muttered, shaking his head. "It's ok, I just had to know. Can you write?"

The paper shuffled and long, looping letters appeared.

_Yes._

"Sephiroth," Genesis stated, smirking. "Angeal's writing is neater, Sephiroth writes like a woman."

The pen suddenly appeared and smacked Genesis in the temple, and he let out an angry snarl as he rubbed the spot. "It was a _compliment_!"

"Ok good, you can write to us," Cloud said, beginning to pace. "But no touching us, that was painful."

Words appeared on the paper, _Sorry_, and the letters were neatly printed, much different from the letters before.

Cloud couldn't help it.

He giggled.

Genesis and Zack stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, covering his mouth with his hands and muffling his words. "It's just…that means Angeal Hewley _touched_ me."

Zack let out a sharp bark of laughter, and Genesis cocked an eyebrow at Cloud. "Do you…idolize him?"

Cloud shook his head, clearly embarrassed at his choice of wording. "No…well, no more than yourself. Maybe a _tad_ bit more, because I wish I could wield a Buster Sword like him. The cadets always got time off, and we got to watch SOLDIERS spar if we were lucky enough before dinner."

"Do you have memory of meeting Angeal?" Zack asked, but Cloud shook his head.

"I've tried thinking, I really have," Cloud said. "But I'm having trouble finding anytime I would have spoken to or interacted with either Angeal or Sephiroth. I'm positive I never met them before in person."

"You never met us and you still had a memory," Genesis reminded, his cheek resting on his knuckles as he leaned on the armrest of the couch.

"Don't try and push it Spike," Zack said, and Cloud looked at him. "There's no pressure, right? It'll come in time."

Cloud nodded, the paper rustling caught all their attentions.

_Mako eyes._

Zack and Genesis looked at the words, and Cloud's eyes widened as they both leaned forward into his face.

"…Cloud…your eyes are glowing," Zack said, and Cloud blinked.

"They haven't glowed since I finished absorbing Sample A," Cloud said. "Sample G was awful, I had mako poisoning and recovered a week later, leaving my eyes glowing. After the last Mako injections the glow vanished."

"You had a huge amount of Mako injected," Genesis stated, sitting back on the couch. "Why would the Mako no longer show in your eyes?"

Zack sat back too, but continued to look thoughtfully at Cloud. "Could it have something to do with us?"

Cloud shrugged. "Possibly, after all it wasn't just Mako put in me…it was the cells of a person injected. I really don't know, Hollander talked a lot but never to me. He was always talking to the sample in the syringes."

The oddity of the statement was left hanging as the doorbell rang through the mansion. Cloud got up and went to the door, peeking out and seeing Tifa holding a box as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"…Hello Tifa," Cloud greeted.

"Hi Cloud," Tifa replied. "Here, I made sandwiches for the seniors and these are leftover."

"Oh, thank you," Cloud said politely, opening the door wider to take the box.

"It's no trouble…who's that?" Tifa asked, looking past Cloud.

Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Zack and Genesis leaning against the wall.

"…Genesis," Cloud answered, and Tifa giggled.

"I don't know how you keep sneaking in such good-looking men," Tifa said, and turned waving over her shoulder as she ran off.

Cloud gave an embarrassed sigh and shut the door. The box was opened to reveal lots of sandwiches, and Cloud took one before the box was snatched by Zack and fought over by Genesis.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"Anyone new?"

"Thin red-head, really pretty. Genesis."

"Good, go back tomorrow and check for the rest. Your father would appreciate it."

"…Ok."

**AxSxGxZxC**

Cloud came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to find Genesis and Zack arguing over the outside spot on the bed. Cloud blinked, and suddenly realized something.

"Umm…I can sleep on the couch if you two…" Cloud trailed off, unable to fight the blush on his face.

"It's your bed Cloud," Zack said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, if it bothers you we can find another place. I just…like knowing you're close by. It's easier to look after you."

Cloud nodded his head and moved to the bed. He lifted his knee to climb on, and suddenly the bed jerked from under him and he went face-first into the mattress, his butt in the air as his legs flailed from the sudden movement.

Genesis looked satisfied as he yanked the bed from the wall. "There, now we both get the outside. Cloud, you're in the middle."

Cloud fumbled to get the under the covers as Zack and Genesis both tossed open the edges of the blankets and crawled in. He awkwardly stayed on his back, biting his lip as he stared at the ceiling.

Hands gentler than Cloud had ever experienced before guided him onto his side. Cloud faced Zack and felt Genesis settle around him from behind. Zack reached up and brushed spiky blond bangs from Cloud's face.

"Good night."

"…Night," Cloud replied softly, closing his eyes as he snuggled back into Genesis' arms.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Angeal watched the proceedings from the open doorway as he leant against the doorframe to the bedroom. He was mildly concerned, Genesis didn't have the best of tempers and Zack always had the tendency to provoke outbursts. However, with Cloud in the mix, it seemed Genesis was more patient and Zack calmer. Hopefully it would last.

"Angeal," Sephiroth said, walking up to the taller man. "It would appear I am having trouble recollecting my thoughts."

"I am as well," Angeal said, pushing off the doorframe and walking with Sephiroth downstairs. "Let's worry about this tomorrow. Come, I think an early night will help us both."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement and they entered the bedroom they all shared on the opposite side of the mansion. After getting in, Sephiroth heard Angeal sigh, and knew the reason why.

They used this room because it housed the largest bed. Now that bed felt empty.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Previous disclaimer applies.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Cloud sat on the floor of the lab, watching Zack and Genesis argue for the hundredth time that morning about something. He was tired, thinking all morning was wearing him out. He was also having trouble with his reactions. They were too…

Fast.

Cloud got up with a quiet yawn and left the labs, Genesis and Zack continuing their fight. He went outside and sat on the edge of the steps, his head in his hands as he stared at the ground. A sudden movement caught his eye and before he had even realized it, he had caught a butterfly in his hand.

Quickly letting it go and wiping his palm on his pants, Cloud sighed again. He couldn't concentrate very well at all, for everything was registering in his mind. He could see birds up in the tallest trees, smell flowers blooming across the property, and even hear dogs from town barking.

"…Cloud?"

At his name, Cloud looked up to Genesis and Zack's concerned faces. Something must have been written on his face, because Zack quickly sat down and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"What's wrong Spike?" Zack asked, and Genesis sat behind them, rubbing Cloud's shoulders.

"…I think I'm having a Mako reaction," Cloud muttered, shaking his head. "My senses are picking things up that I shouldn't be…or at least I haven't in six years. It's like I had a Mako injection."

"Wait…" Zack muttered, looking back to Genesis. "We haven't had our Mako injections."

Genesis' hands stilled on Cloud's shoulders as the thought registered. "You're right…but they were required, remember your seizure when you skipped it?"

Zack nodded. "Why don't we need them now?"

"I've stabilized your cells," Cloud mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He could make out the teeniest grains of dirt in front of him and it was hurting his head. "The Mako must have kept you from vibrating apart with your enhanced speeds."

"Have Angeal or Sephiroth had theirs?" Genesis wondered aloud, and a paper dropped in front of them.

_No._

Cloud took a moment to think as he read the word. "That…could explain why I'm reacting."

"How do you mean?" Zack asked, curious.

"The Mako isn't in their system to stabilize them," Cloud replied. "So it's using the cells of them within me to balance. I'm speeding up while they're slowing down."

"Can you see them?" Genesis asked, but Cloud shook his head.

Zack frowned as Cloud's eyes closed and his head fell forward into his lap. "Should they take some injections?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head, cushioned in his hands. "I'll be ok. And think of it as going clean off Mako."

Zack and Genesis silently agreed, but as the day wore on that agreement was quickly changing. Cloud started gaining tremors, and wasn't able to move from his face-down position on the couch, his eyes closed as he tried to block all sounds and sights from his senses. He adamantly insisted no Mako injections, but Zack and Genesis weren't the only ones worried.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"He's in pain," Sephiroth stated, watching Cloud and listening to the pained moans and gasps as sights and sounds assaulted the little blond's senses.

Angeal was pacing, a deep frown on his face. "We need our Mako injections," Angeal stated, going to the labs. "I'm not letting him suffer anymore, he's getting worse."

"He says no," Sephiroth said, not moving.

Angeal scoffed. "I'm not letting a retired trooper order me around." He opened the door and nearly ran over Zack.

"Angeal!" Zack exclaimed, his eyes lighting up before fading. "I…think? Angeal?"

Angeal stepped around Zack, but the younger brunet managed to follow. "It's _is_ you!" Zack exclaimed gleefully. "You're hard to see, but you're there. Cloud must be synchronizing you from the need of Mako."

"I'm getting my injection," Angeal said, and Zack frowned as he rubbed his ears.

"I think you said you're getting…something," Zack repeated. "Better not be Mako, Cloud's insistent on not letting you guys take anymore. He's determined to help."

Angeal frowned. He was not going to be the cause of any more pain for the blond. He had the syringe ready when Sephiroth suddenly appeared.

"Angeal…I think I remember him," Sephiroth said. "Look at him."

Angeal put the Mako injector down and followed Sephiroth back out to the living room. Cloud was flushing and his face was pained, Angeal had a hard time looking at him without feeling guilty.

"Hollander's copulation experiment," Sephiroth said, and suddenly Angeal had a flash of a memory.

_"You two copulate right? I need your help with this…"_

"You…you could be right," Angeal muttered. "I…I've blocked that memory, it's too dishonorable to think about…"

_"There's no honor in touching a minor."_

Sephiroth's eyes were closed as he tried to bring up the painful memory he and Angeal shared.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"You two copulate right? I need your help with this," Hollander said, motioning for Sephiroth and Angeal to follow him.

Both men were tired and unfocused from their Mako injections, but they followed Hollander out of habit for obeying doctors. They stopped short when they saw what was on the exam table.

"…What is this?" Angeal demanded, rage building until every fiber of his body shook in anger.

"It's a copulation experiment," Hollander explained. "I require a semen sample, however my techniques are not…effective. I need you two to get me a sample." And with that order, he left, shutting the door and locking both men in with the child.

"…Can we get it over with?" Sephiroth mumbled, tired and short-tempered from the order.

"There's no honor in touching a minor," Angeal snapped, and Sephiroth was taken aback. Angeal had never been seen so angry before.

"He's out cold, looks like a tranquilizer," Sephiroth observed, pulling an eyelid open to reveal a bright blue eye. "Could be why there's no physical reaction."

Angeal glanced around. "No cameras. Start thinking of the naughtiest things you can. Hollander's only getting a semen sample one way, and it's not from this kid."

"He'll know it's yours," Sephiroth pointed out.

"It'll be both of ours," Angeal said, placing a paper sheet over the blond on the exam table, covering up the body. "I will not partake in such an order."

Sephiroth nodded, agreeing with Angeal's plan.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Angeal shook with shame and anger at the memory. That kid…blond hair, slender frame…

…_Cloud_. Angeal knew it was true, he just relived the worst memory he had, and could see in detail the spiky blond hair, the blue eyes blank from the drugs. It was the same person.

"…'Geal…Seph…"

Angeal opened his eyes and looked at Zack, who was looking back with a serious expression on his face. He looked at Genesis, who nodded to the silent question.

_I see you._

"He's non-responsive," Sephiroth said, and Angeal's attention snapped to Cloud. Sure enough, the blond was no longer suffering from tremors, but the only sign of life was the breathing.

"Mako poisoning," Angeal said, and knelt next to Cloud, taking in the sharp glow of Mako in his eyes to the unmoving body.

"Is there anything we can do?" Genesis asked, and Angeal shook his head.

"He'll either come out of the coma or…won't," Angeal replied.

It was grim news to all four men, and none of them noticed the watching eyes that disappeared.

**AxSxGxZxC**

"…All of them?"

"All. But Cloud's in a Mako coma."

"Excellent. Let's go."

"…You'll let my dad go after this last request?"

"Of course. You've done everything I asked."

**AxSxGxZxC**

The four SOLDIERS didn't even have time to move Cloud to the bedroom. Zack was half carrying, half dragging Cloud when there was a sharp bang on the door. Angeal was at the top of the stairs going to the bedroom. He turned around at the sound only to watch the door burst off the hinges and soar into the mansion.

Sephiroth and Genesis both moved forward, but the surprise attack caught them off guard. All of their swords were in the other room, and Genesis took a foot to his jaw in his hesitant surprise.

Sephiroth didn't fare much better, something was slowing down his reactions, and barely realized the assailant was a girl before he was kicked and smashed through the opposite wall.

Angeal had already joined the fight, and Zack pulled Cloud around the side and set him down, ruffling his hair in the process as he got up to help Angeal.

"…Tifa?" Zack blurted out, rubbing his eyes at the girl. She didn't even look twice at Zack before she attacked.

Zack was fast, and while hand to hand combat was not his forte, he could hold his own. Tifa, however, was proving she was a master in hand to hand, and soon both Angeal and Zack were also on the floor.

Sephiroth was getting up and brushing the rubble off his clothing as he stepped through the hole his body had just made in the wall. "Explain yourself girl," he ordered, his eyes flashing in anger.

"That won't be necessary," a new voice said, and Sephiroth's eyes widened.

It…couldn't…be…

Professor Hojo stepped through the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he entered. "Good, good. It looks like Strife indeed managed to counter the effects of my experimentations on all of you. Now, don't bother getting up. Your reactions should be slowed to the speed of a normal man. Strife on the other hand, should be enhanced beyond any of your capacities. Where is he? Ah, there he is."

"If you think I'll let you pass alive, you're wrong," Sephiroth said, and focused from Hojo to Tifa as she intercepted his attack.

It was a few quick jabs to key pressure points, and Sephiroth collapsed, paralyzed. Hojo stepped over him, his lab coat mockingly brushing Sephiroth's skin. Genesis and Angeal both met the same paralytic fate, until it was just Zack struggling to his feet.

"Why do you want him?" Zack asked, holding his side. He could almost feel the broken ribs from Tifa's attacks.

Hojo paused in his visual examination of Cloud. "I suppose it would answer some questions. Hollander is an idiot. Yes, Strife successfully absorbed all of your cells. But when Strife revealed enhanced clumsiness, Hollander called it a failure. But I knew better. It wasn't just about creating perfect SOLDIERS through Mako injections…it was about _breeding_ them as well. The failed breeding sample was the last straw for Hollander, and he threw away Strife before realizing the sample only contained Sample A and Sample S. If he had only seen the missing Sample C, he would have tried again and the proper sample would have been used to breed SOLDIERS the likes of which the world has never seen."

"Why fake your death?" Angeal asked, unable to move from Tifa's paralytic attack.

"I needed Strife here," Hojo answered. "And I needed all of you dealt with. I knew his experimentations would be a benefit, I just didn't know it would have worked out so perfectly. By rendering you all useless, my dear Tifa here could wipe out all of you and reunite with her father. The man's been missing all year."

"…Tifa…" Zack began, but Tifa shook her head.

"You're all that stands between me finding my father, Zack," Tifa said. "How much is Cloud worth to you? I will kill to find my father."

"I'll die for him," Zack stated, and Tifa shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Zack," Tifa whispered, and Zack was barely able to fend off her attacks before she managed a kick to his already broken ribs and he crashed through the stairs and into the lab. The other three could only watch, and Zack didn't move after the assault.

"Good, grab him, we'll go to the second lab," Hojo said, and Tifa slung Cloud's arm over her shoulder and she dragged him after Hojo.

"…Zack," Angeal called, but the youngest SOLDIER didn't respond.

"We…have to…do something…" Genesis grumbled, unable to move and in pain.

"There's nothing we can do like this," Sephiroth said.

As much as they all hated it, they were defeated.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Tifa hauled Cloud down the passageway behind a fireplace after Hojo. She was scared, but also determined. Hojo knew where her father was, and nothing would stop her from finding him.

"Good, put him on the table," Hojo instructed, and Tifa did so.

"…My father?" Tifa asked, not wanting to stay in the presence of the professor any longer.

"Second container, on the left," Hojo replied, prodding Cloud.

In a gasp of horror Tifa ran up to the container, her hands over her mouth. Her father was floating inside, additional limbs sewn into him like a patchwork mutant.

"You…_bastard_!" Tifa screamed, but didn't get a chance to turn around to hit the man before she was jabbed with a tranquilizer. Her mind was instantly hazy, and Tifa collapsed on the floor next to the exam table.

"He handled it well," Hojo explained, his eyes gleaming. "I told you good men handle experiments better. Now, I am going to extract the proper semen from Sample C, and you are going to be the first hostess of my perfect SOLDIER army. You should be honored. Now don't worry, it won't hurt much at all…"

Tifa could only let out a single bloodcurdling scream as Hojo began his work on creating his perfect SOLDIERS.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Someone…was screaming? Zack managed to open his eyes. He was in agonizing pain, but his ear pressed to the floor let him hear muffled screams from somewhere. He tried to move…to get up…to do _something_ but the pain was unbearable. He collapsed from his struggles with a defeated sigh.

A sharp glint caught his eye, and Zack blinked. It was the Mako injector Angeal was going to use. It had been knocked to the floor during Zack's unorthodox entrance, but Zack reached out, pushing past his pain.

Cloud needed him. And Zack would be damned if he was going to let him down.

**AxSxGxZxC**

Something was touching him. Cloud's hazy mind suddenly had a sharp blast of clarity. And he knew something was wrong as his eyes focused on the dark, dank laboratory he was in. The biting cold cleared his mind some more, and with a yell, Cloud managed to fling himself off the side of the exam table and crashed to the ground.

"Now, now, don't be like that," a voice reprimanded, and Cloud tried to shake the Mako poisoning from his mind. He realized his chills were from having no pants on, and in his horror he managed to put two and two together as he saw his physical state of arousal and a man in a lab coat hovering over him wearing slickened gloves.

"I'm going to breed you," Hojo explained practically, as if Cloud was overreacting.

"Don't…touch me…" Cloud mumbled, weaving in and out of clarity.

Hojo just chuckled, but the sound turned to a gasp as another voice spoke up.

"You heard him," Zack snarled. "Don't. Touch. Him."

"Zack," Cloud breathed. The older brunet was in the doorway to the labs, the Buster Sword in front of him as he breathed heavily. Tifa did a number on him, but the Mako injection repaired the serious damage as well as heightened his senses again.

"Dammit," Hojo cursed. He hurried over and flipped a switch on the wall. "Let's add some _Chaos_ to this."

Zack heard a roar from behind, and he turned to see a monster burst from one of the side rooms. Zack recognized the berserker status and knew he would be in for a rough fight in his condition. Tifa and Cloud were both in no condition to fight, and Hojo retreated to a library, the door locking behind him.

With a frustrated shout Zack blocked another attack from the monster. "Don't you understand?! I'm trying to _save_ them!"

To his immense surprise the monster stopped attacking, and Zack's eyes nearly bugged out as the monster melted to the ground in a puddle of red, only to rise again as a man.

"Save…them?" the man murmured, and he shook his head as if clearing it. "You're not…responsible?"

Zack shook his head, lowering his sword. "Hojo is. I'm here to save them."

"Hojo," the man retorted shortly. "Where is he?" After Zack motioned to the locked door, the man drew a gun from the midst of his red attire. "Get out, I'll deal with him." And with that, the door was shot apart as the man broke into the room firing.

Zack nodded, sheathing the sword to his back and kneeling by Cloud. He re-dressed him, and Cloud shook the blurry haze from his head.

"Thanks…Zack…" Cloud mumbled, but Zack just flashed him a grin.

"Let's get out of here," Zack offered, and lifted Cloud up.

"Tifa…" Cloud protested, and Zack looked at the girl on the ground.

"I'll get her," the man in red said, returning from the library. He knelt and lifted Tifa up, carrying her out of the labs.

They exited through the fireplace and Zack helped Cloud down to the main stairway. He went into the demolished lab and found a hyper, using it on Tifa. She came to her senses immediately, and shook away the lingering tranquilizer.

"What…happened?" Tifa asked, and Zack grinned at her.

"I saved you after you kicked my guts in," Zack replied casually. "As a thank you, can you fix the others?"

Tifa nodded, and quickly reversed her paralytic attack on the three SOLDIERS. She looked around, and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys," Tifa said, sniffing a little. "Hojo took my dad last year, and no one believed it in town. He said if I helped him he would let my father go. I wrote the letter summoning Cloud here, and called to make sure he had arrived. I'm so sorry…I should have never trusted Hojo."

"It's all right," Angeal soothed. "We're all alive in the end. Where's Hojo?"

"Can't say the same for him," Zack replied, gesturing to the man in red. "Crimson here took him out."

"…Vincent," the man corrected at the nickname. He stepped around the mess of the mansion, exiting with a swirl of his cloak.

"…I really don't see how you keep sneaking in such good looking men," Tifa sighed, and Cloud laughed a little.

"I don't stake a claim on that one," Cloud said, and Tifa just hummed before running out of the mansion after the man.

"So…you stake a claim on the rest of us?" Genesis asked, grinning as Cloud flushed deeply.

"Not yet anyway," Cloud mumbled, rising to his feet. "Can we get out of here? I don't want to stay in this place any longer."

"Where should we go?" Zack asked.

"We'll need to go someplace safe," Sephiroth said. "We no longer have our Mako enhancements. Zack and Cloud would have to take care of any monsters."

"I say we go into hiding somewhere warm," Genesis said. "This cold mountain air chaps my skin."

"Costa del Sol it is," Angeal said, smiling. "Let's go."

They left the mansion and piled into the truck Cloud had brought with only the clothes on their backs and their swords. Angeal drove while Sephiroth sat in the cab, and the other three reclined in the back bed. Zack gave a wolfish grin before pulling Cloud into his lap, snuggling as they traveled away from the mansion.

"So about that claiming…" Zack suggested, and Cloud blushed, pushing away from Zack to sit closer to Genesis. "You need some self control," Cloud stated, but jumped a little as Genesis held him close.

"You're with the wrong men if you think any of us have that," Genesis purred, and Cloud sighed before twisting a little and planting a kiss on Genesis' lips. It was quick and soft, and Cloud turned back around only to get assailed by Zack's lips.

The window to the back of the truck slid open and Sephiroth shot them all a dirty look. "Can't you wait until we _all_ can enjoy it?"

Cloud crawled forward and squeezed partway through the window, planting a kiss on Sephiroth's mouth before turning and giving an awkward angled kiss to Angeal's cheek. He wriggled back out to the back of the truck and sat back against Genesis.

He was on his way to a beach resort with four of the greatest SOLDIERS, including his personal hero. It was going to be a challenge, living together and learning their limitations. But Cloud, and the others, were ready for it.

** End**


End file.
